


Treasure

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [22]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Idiots in Love, Inktober 2019, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lara is often asked a question she isn't allowed to truly answer
Relationships: Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura
Series: Inktober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 36





	Treasure

She often gets asked what’s the most precious treasure she has ever found.

She says some cool answer that’s been vetted by Sam to sell books because the answer Lara wants to give is that her most precious treasure sleeps in her bed every night and has a cute snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked this!
> 
> Please give my other works a try! I'm sure you'll find one you'll love!!


End file.
